


Through Raven's Eye

by Midnightangelsflame



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Brynden Rivers, Bittersteel is a dick, Brynden Rivers is a scary MF, Dragon dreams, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Green-seer, Magic, Mentor Brynden Rivers, Mentor/Protégé, Shameless Self-insert/OC, Slow Burn, Spying, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Warging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightangelsflame/pseuds/Midnightangelsflame
Summary: The sky lite up again, the women grabbed the dagger in one hand. She then looked to the tree in front of her and then to the sky.“I give her to you, do as you will, but let her live. Let my life be payment for hers.” There was a babe, silent in the crashing storm, cradled in the roots of the Sequoia.





	Through Raven's Eye

It was late evening as the lighting storm begin. The sky lite up with blue flashes. It crackled and cried out, trying to reach it's lover the earth. The sky howling out perhaps in sadness, perhaps in anger, or maybe roaring hope, for there was a woman, who cried for mercy, for forgiveness, for a second chance. She cried out to these Gods, these Old Gods. She stood in the dark forest naked as her birth, on her neck and face stood a red birthmark, some say it looks like a bird, some say nothing. She rather liked to think it was a dragon. The sky lite up again, the women grabbed the dagger in one hand. She then looked to the tree in front of her and then to the sky.

"I give her to you, do as you will, but let her live. Let my life be payment for hers." There was a babe, silent in the crashing storm, cradled in the roots of the Sequoia. The giant tree’s roots held the babe as if in an embrace, almost like it was saying we’ll take care of her, Earth and Sky together. The women slashed her wrist, her life blood flowing freely onto the tree and the babe. She slumped in front of the still silent babe, her blood was soaked up by the tree. As the babe began to cry the sky let out a crackle of lightning and babe was gone. In the babe’s spot was left the ashmarks in the shape of raven's head. In another world, the babe awoke not as a babe, but a full grown women, naked and bloody as a babe. 


End file.
